This invention relates to a tubular carton having good structural integrity as well as increased end wall flatness which are accomplished through the utilization of an improved carton corner structure.
It is known to form carton corners with so called bevelled corner panels that are in direct contact with the associated packaged articles. A conventional carton with such corner panels is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,861 issued Aug. 12, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention. These corner panels prevent undesirable crushing of the carton corners during transportation or storage and also increase tightness or compactness of the carton. The corner panels, however, reduce the proportion of the flat surface in the carton end walls, the flat surface being generally perpendicular to the axis of the tubular structure. It is often desirable that carton end walls be as flat as possible to be useful as, for example, billboard space.
What is needed, therefore, is a carton having an end wall of increased flatness that still maintains adequate structural integrity.